1. Technical Field
This invention relates to plastic cap and container articles incorporating tamper-resistant and tamper-indicating constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type have generally formed the closures with means frictionally engaging the containers incorporating manually detachable fastening configurations such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,182, 4,162,736 and 4,202,455. Still other prior art structures have placed paper or paper-like bands across a closure and secured the ends of the band to the container. The present invention forms the container and the closure which can be either a continuous thread engagement type or a snap-on resilient configuration with a depending tab on the closure positioned alongside and engaging the container wall. The depending tab having a thin walled frangible area transversely thereof adjacent the closure and provides that the depending tab of the closure be bonded to the wall of the container after the container has been filled with the desired product and the closure applied thereto. The bonding is accomplished by alining the depending tab with a laser and momentarily directing radiant energy against the tab and the underlying wall of the container sufficient to fuse or partially melt the same and form a permanent bond whereby the closure cannot be removed from the container without separating the same from the bonded depending tab.